


Lils

by jimnovaq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimnovaq/pseuds/jimnovaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Severus Snape tripped over James Potter's extended foot. His textbooks that were once cradled in this hand jumped out and papers that were once quietly tucked between the covers flew, spiraling around him. He grunted and tried to get up, but a forceful hand pushed him back down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lils

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the other chapters. Please feel free to leave advice!

   Severus Snape tripped over James Potter's extended foot. His textbooks that were once cradled in this hand jumped out and papers that were once quietly tucked between the covers flew, spiraling around him. He grunted and tried to get up, but a forceful hand pushed him back down.

   "Clumsy, aren't you Snivelus?" spoke the sarcastic tone of Sirius Black.

   "Of course Padfoot, no need at all to even ask," James sniggered. "Awh, is wittle Snively sniveling?" The crowd that had gathered snickered.

   Severus wiped away the few escaped tears and tried once more to get up, but a hand prevented his feeble attempt.

   "Ugh, take a look at my greasy hand!" James complained. The crowd closed in onto James, eager to see if his claim was true. Sirius Black kept one eye on Snape.

   Though to the ignorance of Potter, bottle green eyes darted through the crowd. When Lily Evans spotted the groaning fallen figure, she rushed to his side with nothing but a squeaky, "Sev!"

   "Oh Severus are you alright? Of course you aren't, here let me help you." Lily franticly ran around the hall gathering Severus's papers. "Oh who would do such a thing..." She continued to dust him off.

   Severus spoke. "It was Potter, Lils. You should know..." Lily's eyes widened.

   At the sound of his name and a quick nudge from Sirius, James twirled around, his robes swooshing.

   His brown eyes brightened at the sight of Lily. "Lily darling, how wonderful to s--"

   "You arrogant little toerag!" She smacked his cheek. "You sorry excuse for a wizard!" She smacked him again.

   "Now, now..." started Remus Lupin, who at the earlier disobedience stood silent.

   "Shove off Moony," muttered Sirius. "It's just about to get interesting." Remus hesitantly backed away, his blonde eyebrows creasing.

   James tried again, recovered from the blows. "Hey Lily dear-"

   "I'm not your dear, nor your darling!" Shouted Lily's thirteen year old lungs. "And I never will be!"

   "Okay Lily dea- ...um Lily," stumbled Potter.

   "Come on Sev," Lily declared. "Let's leave these losers alone." Lily stomped off, hand in hand with Severus.

   Severus smirked. He knew the Marauders wouldn't stop bugging him, but it comforted him to know Lily would always be on his side.

   "Thanks Lils, I owe you one," Severus wispered. The Charms corridor turned then, and at the corner they stopped. The mesmerizing sea colored eyes sought contact with his. They interlocked.

   "You don't owe me anything Sev," she said. She then hugged him, clinging tight. "Just don't ever leave me, 'kay? I'll be so lonely if you do." She stared at him longing for her wanted answer.

   So he gave it to her. "Never, Lils. I'll always be there for you. Always." He patted her shoulder. He loved the sweet moments like this, but he always felt so awkward. Especially with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts hugging and smiiling at _him_.

   "Thanks," she wispered. Silence.  Then unexpectedly, she released her hug, leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She skipped away. "See yah later Sev!" She yelled, and turned the next corner.

   Severus turned around swiftly and headed for the stairway, when he noticed an owl outside the snow ledged window. It stared at him. The brown feathered creature hooted at him, and Severus could have sworn her saw it wink with the large amber orbs, and a smile between its beaks.

   "Oh shut up..." Severus mumbled, but then blushed a deep red, now a smile permanent on his lips.

 

 


End file.
